The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to a projecting terminal power supply assembly and cable.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others.
Some electronic devices are compatible with a power supply to provide power. To accommodate installation of some devices, wall wiring may terminate within the power supply. However, terminating wiring in the power supply normally requires the use of tools and time-intensive, complicated labor, and in many instances the assistance of an electrician because a user may not want to—or lack the experience to—complete the wiring or rewiring themselves. These problems are further compounded where there is no readily accessible wall wiring.